Percy's three brothers
by Kylee1104
Summary: What if one day after the second Titan war, Poseidon and Sally told Percy he was a quadruplet? Now, he needs to find his three brothers and get them to camp. What happens when two unclaimed demigods get claimed by Zeus and Hades? Will everyone make it back to camp alive? Bad with summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Percy pov:

I am at camp with Grover, Annabeth, and Nico just messing around and having a fun time. It was a few weeks after the second titan war and we didn't have very many problems left, so we decided to enjoy it.

"Grover?" I asked sounding as serious as possible and keeping a very straight face, causing him to get a worried look in his eyes.

"Yeah Perce?" He asked in a worried tone.

"We don't have anymore dam problems." I said causing him and Annabeth to bust out laughing with me following close behind. Nico just looked confused.

"Why are you laughing? What's so funny?" Nico asked.

"Inside joke." Grover said after our laughing fit was done. By this time some of the campers had gathered around us to see why we were laughing so hard while Nico just looked confused.

"About what?" One of Annabeth's brothers asked.

Before any of us could respond, Chiron came walking through the campers with a worried look on his face.

"Chiron, is everything okay?" Grover asked.

"I'm not sure. Percy would you follow me please? Its about your parents, they both need to speak to you about something that could change your life for better or worse. Something only them, the gods, and I know about." He responded. I nodded and followed him to the big house, most of the group following from a distance.

We walked inside where I saw my mom and dad, smiling but if you looked close enough you could see the worry and fear. I went up and hugged them which seemed to melt away their fear and worry for a few seconds.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Hey Percy." They said back.

"Is something wrong? No offence, but why are you here?"

"None taken. The reason we're here is to tell you something. I hope you'll forgive us for not telling you sooner, but it was for a good reason." My mom said.

"Mom, you know I'll forgive you for anything and everything, right? Same with you dad." I said confused, yeah, there have been times where I've gotten mad at my dad and on a extremely rare occasion I have gotten mad at my mom, but I have always forgiven them.

She looked at me with the same expression as earlier, but this time with sadness and pride. Same with my dad.

"Percy, you might not forgive us for this one." My dad said.

"Guys, just tell me. If I don't forgive you then I'll battle Ares again but this time, in the desert."

"Percy sweetie, you aren't an only child." My mom said.

"Yeah, I know. Theirs Tyson and-" I started but my dad interrupted me.

"That's not what we mean Percy."

"What we mean is, just a few minutes after you were born, you had another sibling." My mom continued. I was sure my eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped to the floor.

 _I have a twin?_ I thought to myself.

"I have a twin?" I finally asked.

"Not just one of my sons were born that day Percy, but four. Your the oldest and the only one to know they have a godly parent so far. The other three should be just finding out though." My dad said.

"Why didn't I grow up with them?" I asked.

"The gods found out and said four of you would attract too many monsters. I knew it was true so I sent the other three away to live with the family the gods chose. They said it themselves that if it didn't attract too many monsters, they would have left you all together since you all have a bond that is very rare and important." My mom said.

"You are the oldest, so you're the most powerful. The second born one named Ashton is the second most powerful. The third one named Maximus is the third most powerful. The last one named Roscoe is the least powerful. All together you have a bond that can make you some of the most powerful demigods in history. I don't ask you to not be mad at me or something, but I do ask that you bring your brothers here and try to understand why we separated you and why we didn't tell you. I also am asking you to bring back some of Ashton's friends who are also demigods. You will know that they are demigods when you see them."

"I understand perfectly dad. I'm not mad at either of you and forgive you. Just tell me where they live and I'll bring Annabeth, Grover, and maybe even Nico to grab them and bring them back while fighting monsters that are more than likely going to try and attack." I said. I saw the fear and worry disappear and the pride took over.

"Tell Chiron who you chose to go with you, Just know, I'll always be proud of you. Bye Percy." My dad said before flashing out.

As if on cue, Chiron came into the room.

"I see that went better than expected." He said.

"Yep. I'll leave you two to talk about the quest. It was nice seeing you Chiron, but I still have to go home and take care of some things." My mom said before giving me a note, wishing me goodbye, and walking outside.

"Have you decided who will go with you?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah. Annabeth, Grover, and Nico. But only if they're willing." I said. He looked a little surprised when I said Nico, probably because we haven't really ever been on great terms, but we have been getting along lately and know we can actually trust each other enough so we wont cause anything terrible to happen that gives us the chance of being killed.

"Okay. I'll call them in then you will have to leave immediately after packing your stuff. These demigods all live in different states and all have just as strong of a smell and aura as you, so we will be lucky if you manage to bypass all the monsters."

"Just please don't tell anyone until we head out to pack our stuff. I want to see the looks on their faces. Please." I asked.

"I wont tell them unless you are ready. I'll even let you be the one to tell them." He said before heading outside. I opened the note and saw 0that they were my brothers' address's. Apparently Ashton lived in Oxford, Michigan, Maximus lived in Atlanta, Georgia, and Roscoe lived in Austin, Texas. I'm lucky that my mom knows how to write in Greek, cause otherwise, we wouldn't be able to find them.

Ashton pov:

I was sitting outside with my best friend Kendall and my girlfriend Faye. We are currently playing two truths and a lie while my parents are inside talking on the phone to someone about something serous. Faye has silky black hair with natural princess curls. Her eyes are electric blue and if you look at them too long, when you blink you'll see lightning bolts. She loves to prove that girls are just as strong as boys but really when you get to know her she is one of the kindest people anyone can know. She is also very smart. Kendall has black hair and dark eyes that looked black but were still a different color. He seems like he would kill you the second you meet him but really he is just a big softie. Just like me, we both could use a lot of help in school The thing about us three is that we all have ADHD and dyslexia, so we aren't easy to control.

"Faye, I can read Greek better than English, I used to have three frogs, and you are most of the pictures I draw." I said.

She looked like she was in thought for a second before answering.

"I am most of the pictures you draw." She guessed.

"Err! Wrong! I never have had any frogs. You are the subject of most of my pictures and I can read Greek better than English. I think it has something to do with my dyslexia. I just don't understand-" I said before my mom came outside.

She looked down at us and smiled, but I could see the fear and sadness in her eyes.

"Ashton, I need you to cone inside for a minute, your friends can come, just your father and I need to talk with you." She said.

We walked inside where my dad sat with the same expression. It was one that was very rare and they only wore when something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You might want to sit down son." My dad said. I followed his instructions with my friends following not that far behind.

"Okay, now tell me what's wrong." I said.

"Honey, you were adopted." My mom said. After she said those four words, my world came crashing down. Sure I sometimes suspected it since I look nothing like my parents, but I let that idea go when I was ten.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked just to be sure I heard them correct.

"Your real parents didn't want to give you and your brothers up, I swear-" She started but I cut her off.

"Wait, brothers?"

"You have three brothers. You were quadruplets and she couldn't keep all of you since it was too dangerous. She gave away you, your younger brother Maximus, and your youngest brother Roscoe, while she kept your older brother Perseus. She didn't want to give you up, and neither did your father, but a oath your father made with his brothers forced them to. Even though it might not seem like it now, both of your parents are very good people. I know both of them and I know they both love you and want to see you. Both of your parents message me every day just to make sure your alright. Your brothers didn't even know about each other until just now too. But that's not the only thing. There are two more things and they both are related." My dad said.

"Well what are they? You cant shock me much more." I said.

"Kendall and Faye's parents want to tell them this part themselves." My mom said.

"Okay, thanks for everything guys. Bye." They said before walking out.

"We are moving to New York. Not just us, but Faye, Kendall, Maximus, and Roscoe are too. The thing is, you and your friends wont be going with us or their parents. Perseus and some of his friends are coming to get you and your friends, Maximus, and Roscoe. Perseus and both of your biological parents already live in Long Island. For a while everyone will be staying at a camp Perseus has gone too since he was twelve." My dad said.

"The other part is, your not fully human, neither are your brothers, father, Faye, and Kendall." My mom said.

"Well, what are we then?" I asked. I believed them since this was a serious talk and they _never_ made jokes during serious talks.

They looked hesitant before my dad answered.

"Your father is a Greek god. You, your brothers, Faye, and Kendall are demigods, also known as half-bloods. Demigods are the children of the gods, which means their half human, half god. You and your brothers are children of Poseidon, Faye's and Kendall's parents are still unknown since they only told their parents they are gods and who they were, but they also said not to tell the children who their parents are and that they will know when they get to camp."

After a few moments of me trying to take this in, my parents told me to get some rest and not think about it too much.

no one pov:

It went that way with the other two brothers except Maximus was a little exited and Roscoe didn't believe his parents at first until he saw that his dad was a satyr. Faye was in somewhat better condition than Ashton and managed to stay awake until after dinner. Kendall wasn't sure if it was true, but didn't push it, it made sense to him since his father was never there.

Percy pov:

After we got done discussing the plans, Grover, Nico, Annabeth, and I got our stuff ready and left for the quest to find my brothers, leaving behind a bunch of very confused demigods.

 **After they got to Ashton's house. (Everything I say about Michigan is true, I should know, I live there. I am basing the setting off of my grandmas street.)**

We got to Ashton's house after about a half of a day since we took busses and Taxi's until we got to Michigan. The reason we stopped taking busses and taxi's is because there weren't any of them unless we went into the areas where the most monsters would be.

Michigan was so different from New York, it was hard to tell they were on the same planet. Michigan wasn't very polluted as long as you weren't on the highway or in the parts where the most monsters would be and there were trees and flowers almost everywhere. Whenever I breathed in I could smell the nature around me. There weren't very many people on the street that Ashton lives on and it was very quiet other than a few kids playing in the street and the few joggers and people with dogs that went by.

We rang the doorbell to Ashton's house and were greeted by a lady with short red hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, you must be Perseus." She said. I cringed a little when she said my first name but didn't go off on her like I would if it was the campers who new I didn't like to be called Perseus.

"Yes, please call me Percy though. You must be Ashton's mom." I said.

"Yes. Ashton is upstairs with his girlfriend Faye and his best friend Kendall. Please, come inside." She replied.

We walked inside and she lead us into the kitchen.

"This is mine, Ashton's, Maximus's, and Roscoe's cousin Nico, My girlfriend Annabeth, and my best friend Grover." I said pointing to each one as I said their name. They all waved and smiled.

"Hi. Let me get Ashton and his friends for you." She said before walking up a set of stairs near the door.

After a few moments she waked back down with a boy who looked a little like Nico, a girl who looked a little like Thalia, and a boy who looked exactly like me.


	2. I have good news

**I'm so sorry! I'm such a horrible person! I shouldn't have left you for that long, I just have had writers block with this story and many others, therefore I haven't had any ideas. I'm going to try to get back to writing soon, and I know I shouldn't be asking anything of any of you because of how terrible I've been to you, but if you could give me ideas, it would speed up the process a lot. I cant write too much, as I want to get this done with tonight just so that you will either go to bed knowing that a story will be updated soon, or so that you can wake up to the good news of me updating soon. Also, I'm trying to figure out a schedule so that it will be easier for me to update and know which story should be my main priority. I hope you can forgive me, and I'll update soon.**


End file.
